Valiant
by punchdrunkMarvel
Summary: Obsessive-compulsive genius Dirk Strider finds himself doing community service in a hospital as a school project. Jake English, a spunky patient driven by his desire for recovery, may be his most difficult assignment yet.
1. Nauseous

The bell rings.

Signifying the beginning of the last five weeks of school, and Dirk Strider is slouched in his seat. He is just a tad oversized for it, but thankfully he is a senior, and although he has enough college credits already to get his doctorate, he'll have only the country's most prestigious universities all vying for his attendance come the end of the year. What were some of the words used to describe him? Prodigy. Genius. That doesn't even begin to cover it.

Mr. Egbert, homeroom teacher, gives him a bright smile as he enters his classroom. He is a music teacher, so Dirk doesn't have any class this year with him besides study hall and homeroom, but he knows him personally. His bro's best friend, but he doesn't call him by his first name during school. He seems excited about something, but Dirk can't guess what. Usually he comes in with a rain cloud over his head, usually induced by kids giving him a hard time or his shitty car breaking down a mile from the parking lot.

"I have an announcement," he says over the noise of excitable seniors, but Dirk is pretty much the only one listening. He continues trying to get the attention of his students. "Guys!"

Less noise, but it hasn't completely diminished. John decides to continue despite this, because assertiveness just isn't his strong suit. "I got your hospital assignments."

Dirk feels a slight aggravation of his nerves at this, augmented by John scribbling patients' names on the marker board and the name of a corresponding student beside them. It is a project that several seniors in school participate in. A student is assigned a patient in the nearby children's hospital to befriend for a period of five weeks, with regular visits, as a type of community service. Dirk has known since his freshman year that this day would come, but somehow has never faced the reality until this moment. He is bad with children, especially sick children. Besides that, hospitals to him mean one thing - germs. The thought of it makes him swoon.

Dirk impulsively reaches for the hand sanitizer he keeps clipped to his backpack and squeezes some onto his hands. Better. Now he needs John to sit down, stop writing on the board so he can see the name of the patient he's been paired up with. He moves away and several of the students search for the meaningless name of the mystery patient who will be occupying the next five weeks of their lives. Dirk's sight lights on his almost instantly - _Jake English. _

Reading the name did nothing to set his nervous mind at ease, of course, because Jake English was nothing but a name that he did not recognize in the slightest. Hospitals. Sick children. Germs. Diseases. Bodily fluids. His stomach turns at the thought of all this. The bell rings, and he only sees one way out. He walks coolly to John's desk, as phlegmatic as ever a dude can be.

"My bro doesn't permit me to do this assignment," he says, and John simply smirks.

"No, Dave said it's fine. I asked him personally," he responds, and Dirk can't help but to resent the curve of his lips. His own bro, a traitor. His own flesh and blood...

"I'm not good with sick kids, or hospitals," he went on, desperate for a viable excuse.

"Dirk, listen, I stuck my neck out for you," John begins, waving his blue pen at him. He is grading the Romantic Composers exam, something the blond could ace with his eyes closed, even though he hadn't taken John's class since he was a sophomore. "Jake's my cousin, he's your age, he doesn't have a disease, and he's totally cool!"

"But," Dirk exclaims, despite not having a reason to say but. He just stares at John disapprovingly, who ignores him to continue grading papers.

He turns away and walks out the door, unable to really understand why this has to happen to him. He's not used to being in an uncomfortable situation, and not getting his way. In mere hours, he would check in with the rest of the students doing the assignment, be shipped off to the children's hospital on a big yellow bus, and introduced to Jake English - John's cousin and also his idea of "totally cool," and the biggest source of his stress since his bro brought that wild bird home. That shitty bird was not one of Dave's best ideas, that was for sure.

He considers skipping school, but the ramifications seem inevitable with John at his place every other night. The only option seems to be to bite the bullet, unless you are as resourceful as Dirk Strider. As he sits in AP chemistry, he tries to be just that. Inventive. But it doesn't come easy - it's his guilty conscience that's holding him back. If he didn't hear enough of how much the patients enjoy the seniors coming in to do the community service at school, he certainly hear about it enough at home. John is fairly obsessed with the program, and it was made apparent by the excitement in his voice when he would explain it to Dave. Dirk has heard about a lot of types of the patients John has met through the program - kids with leukemia and CP, burn victims, anything that is enough to land someone in the children's hospital for an extended stay.

Dirk shudders, unable to determine if he can deal with it. John did say that his cousin Jake didn't have a disease, but that almost made it worse. If it wasn't a disease, then what? A disfiguring injury? An external tumor? At best, he would be paraplegic. Dirk pushes the thoughts from his mind when he is suddenly unable to concentrate. If nothing else, he takes comfort in the fact that the visits will last only from one to two hours. Any time spent over that is optional. And if he really is unable to do anything, John will pull him out. Dirk finds himself once again reaching for his hand sanitizer, spreading it over his raw skin. He wets his lips and stares at the clock. Only three hours to go.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The bus is jam packed full of rowdy seniors. Dirk stands on the curb next to it, empty handed and staring at his car that could take him away from all this. John is behind him. Last people to find their seats as Dirk sets one foot on the first step. The bus full of students is excited to be dismissed from school three hours earlier than usual, but at what cost, is the question on Dirk's mind. Maybe he is blowing things way out of proportion, maybe this won't be so bad. A final glance at his car before it disappears behind a wall of gray and rivets is the deciding factor. Now it is really too late. John steps on behind him and the doors squeeze shut, sucking the air out of Dirk.

The hospital is just a bus ride away.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

John is sleeping on Dirk's shoulder when the bus pulls up in front of glass automatic doors. Dirk was unable to sleep, barely able to keep his heart from exploding out of his chest. He shakes John, nerves racing as students pass by him, abandoning sleepy facades for gregarious chatter. His teacher rouses, looking slightly embarrassed, and accidentally calls him by his brother's name without noticing. He seems relieved that Mr. Vantas, who teaches Dirk's AP chemistry class, is corralling the students in his bossy voice, and Dirk finds himself jealous, wishing he could take part in this relief as well.

"Listen up, stupid kids," he trumpets angrily once off the bus, not that any of his students actually take him seriously. Everyone huddles in a group, many eyes and thoughts occupied by the towering building, an immense box, full of windows and bricks. "You're all going to wear these godforsaken name tags, you got that, you belligerent termites? We're not going to have a damn fiasco like we did last year!"

Another teacher that Dirk has never had passes out stickers, and he neatly prints _Dirk Strider _on his with John's marker, which he was able to swipe before he even knew it was gone. Vantas continues to shout instructions like a Nazi, making it pretty obvious that he expects the group to move as one organized unit. Dirk resists the urge to reach out and grab John by his sweater for support as he passes around the marker. He grabs at his hand sanitizer only to realize he left it at school.

"Dirk, this hospital is extremely clean," John assures him, smiling gently as though he senses his tension. "You'll be ok." He sets his hand on Dirk's shoulder, which is something he appreciates, because John is the closest thing he has to Dave at the moment. The group of students enters through the main entrance, through a hallway, and down a flight of stairs since there are too many people for the elevator. They walk along into a large cafeteria where about fifty patients are sitting at long, rectangular tables. Dirk walks past, examining the names rather than the sickly faces and pale skin.

He walks past the whole table twice without being able to spot a Jake English, and he can't help the relief he feels. He reports back to John and Mr. Vantas.

"He's not here," he explains, handing the card with his name on it back. Vantas grabs it first while John starts to sputter about something, that it wasn't possible, that he was sure Jake was still here. Right as Vantas is about to take matters into his own hands, a nurse walks by, reading the card.

"Oh," she says, a hint of solemnity in her tone, "Jake English isn't permitted to be in the cafeteria. I can take you to his room, if you'd like."

Dirk stalls, unable to say anything, and before John can offer to go with him, Vantas does. "I have to accompany him, he's a student," he insists. Dirk stares back at John, wishing he'd say something, but he's too preoccupied with the other students. He simply looks at him and smiles.

"Tell Jake I say hi." With that, he walks off.

Vantas grabs him fiercely by the elbow as he tries to stray back towards his classmates, yanking him along with the nurse. Dirk wrenches free promptly, looking down at his teacher like he should know better than to try to manhandle a Strider. They are led into an elevator, and with every illuminating glow of a floor button, his heart beats faster. There must be some mistake of him being paired up with this boy - if his condition is too bad to leave the room, he is highly contagious. Dirk holds his breaths to try to retain a calm facade, but he only becomes more dizzy. He can't lose his cool, especially not in front of anyone. It seems like an eternity before the elevator stops and the doors rattle open. A straight hallway is the only thing separating him from his fate.

They walk past several doors before stopping, standing in front of an open door. From the angle, Dirk is not able to see inside of it, and the nurse knocks quietly. "Jake, you have a visitor."

"Thank you," responds a thickly accented voice, and Dirk's heart pounds. At least he can talk. The nurse steps aside to let him and Mr. Vantas enter, and Dirk balks awkwardly at the doorway. He doesn't look directly at the patient, instead letting his eyes find all the flowers. There are tons of plants, both in vases and pots, maybe even a hundred of them, filling the hospital room. The smell of greenery nearly chokes him, used to the sterile scent of the hospital. Then he takes a deep breath, finding the courage to look at his new assignment.

Black hair, warm green eyes, big front teeth. He very closely resembles John, but he's different. Tougher looking, more confident. His tanned skin suggests hours spent outdoors, and he wears glasses. His face is badly bruised, his right arm in a sling, and the rest of his upper body is covered in a flimsy hospital gown. Dirk can't see below his waist because he is under a blanket, sitting up, pillows propping his back straight. Instantly upon taking him in, the trepidation fades away. He's injured, banged up pretty badly by the looks of it, but other than that, he appears to be fine. But just to be sure...

"I'm not going to catch anything from him, am I?" Dirk blurts out. Vantas groans, and the nurse narrows her eyes at him.

"No," she responds, offset by his rude comment but too decent to say anything. "He's here because he was in a car accident."

Dirk is relieved, glancing over to see Jake's reaction. His eyes are slightly wide, and he seems confused. Then he smiles slightly, laughs a little. Dirk can't stop himself from turning completely towards him - he can't explain it, but that laugh is like music to his ears. Vantas mumbles something about getting back to the group after a moment of silence, bids Dirk to stay, and runs off. The nurse also leaves a few moments later, shooting him a warning glare before she exits.

"You must be Dirk," says the patient, smiling. " 'Name's Jake English, how d'you do?" He reaches out his uninjured hand, and Dirk falters. Against his better judgement, he steps forward and grabs it firmly. It's warm, but luckily, dry, and smooth. His grip is a little awkward, indicating that he is most likely right handed.

"Pleasure," mumbles Dirk, still trying to take it all in.

"You know, John's told me all about you. It was really swell of you to come pay me a visit, what a top-notch fellow you are!"

He smiles widely, and Dirk is taken by surprise at how talkative he is. He had sort of assumed that someone serving a hospital stay with a broken arm would be a lot moodier. Still, Dirk can't exactly find a way to be comfortable. He resists the urge to let his eyes dart around the room to find something unclean, something that can contaminate him. Jake frowns, noticing that Dirk's gaze is fixed stoically on him, his lips pressed together tightly.

"Are you all right, there?" he asks, and Dirk forces a nod.

"I don't do well in hospitals," he confesses, and the genuine concern on Jake's face surprises him yet again.

"What if you sit down?" he says, gesturing at a chair near the bed.

The idea horrifies Dirk, but he knows to keep his mysophobia in check. It just happens to become one hundred percent more difficult in a hospital. He briefly analyses the surface for apparent dirt, then sits down cautiously. Jake smiles at him, seeming pleased. "I understand how you feel. I hate being indoors..." He glances at the window, then back to Dirk. "Do you want some water?"

He struggles up, reaching for the pink plastic cup, and Dirk's mouth turns dry with dread. "No, no," he quickly dismisses, and Jake looks slightly confused. Dirk realizes the tone of his voice and tries to sound calm. "I'm not thirsty..."

"Oh," he mumbles, lowering himself with difficulty back against the pillows. Dirk can't help but to hear the little groan that escapes his lips. They stare at each other for a long time, and the blond takes that moment to take note of his appearance. He is considerably smaller than Dirk but looks scrappy enough, thin but somewhat knobby, with a somehow childish air to him. His soft green eyes are his most outstanding physical feature, even if they are slightly obscured by those rectangular glasses. In looks, he is opposite to Dirk in every way, who is pale, muscular, and blond. Dirk is hesitant to admit that he is attracted to him, despite the dark bruising that eclipses at least half his face total.

He feels the sudden urge to inquire about his accident but quells it, leaving it for another time. They had only just met, and delving into personal feelings was not a thing that Dirk did. To engage someone who was almost a stranger in an inquisitive conversation over the reason why he is in the hospital is unthinkable in this state of the relationship. At least to Dirk. However, this Jake seems to be an open book. The next thing he says shocks him.

"You don't want to be here, isn't that right?" he asks softly, averting his eyes.

"What led you to that conclusion?" he asks sharply in response. It was completely true (well it had been just a few minutes ago actually, but Dirk isn't about to admit that), but he was curious as to why he thought so.

"I can tell when people don't like me," he responds darkly. "You know, they won't let me look in the mirror! Am I hideous?"

"No," Dirk answers, although he can see why. If he had seen his own face like that, he might be brought close to an emotional reaction. To an average person, it could very well result in a mental breakdown. "Your skin is severely discolored by bruising."

He smiles, seeming to momentarily forget his fears of rejection. "Is that all? I sure as heck've seen a lot worse!"

Dirk stares for a moment, wondering how such an extroverted person can also be such an enigma. "You seem like a pretty reckless dude," he observes, and this brings a brilliant grin to Jake's face.

"I love fisticuffs!" he exclaims almost instantly. It takes a lot for Dirk to stifle a smile.

At that moment, a garbled voice comes loudly over speakers, urgently requesting some doctor on floor 7. Dirk struggles to remember what floor they are on.

"Oh!" shouts Jake suddenly, moving to push himself out of bed. He pulls the blanket off his legs, one tan, long, and extremely attractive, the other covered in bandages and braces and casting up to his mid thigh.

"What are you doing?" Dirk inquires, casually checking him out now that he is completely exposed. Despite the injuries, hospital dress, and bedhead, he's still a ten.

"I want to use the telephone," he explains. "Now is the best time because they won't be..." He pauses, using his bed as a crutch before hobbling fearlessly towards the door. He smiles mischievously. "_Expecting _me."

Dirk instantly understands that that means he is not permitted to use the phone at that time, and probably not permitted to leave the room. Still, he is making a speedy egress, so Dirk catches him at the doorway, grabbing him by the arm. "It would be pretty fucking calamitous for you to break something else at this point," he states seriously, and Jake just stares up at him. Then he grins.

"Your eyes are downright spectacular!" he exclaims, and Dirk has no time to stop the blush that surfaces on his cheeks. Then Jake continues out into the hallway, where the staff is in a panic. He stares inquisitively for a moment, and Dirk can hear the sound of wheels coming down the hallway. Before either of them has time to register, several nurses and a doctor pushing a gurney come past. A sick girl lies on the stretcher, convulsing violently. Dirk's lungs clench as he tries to pull back, reaching for his hand sanitizer that isn't there and grabbing Jake's gown instead.

"Are you all right?" Jake asks, but his voice sounds miles away, outside of a window. "Dirk? Dirk!" He doesn't feel himself hit the floor.


	2. Daring

"50 hours," John prattles, repeating the words he has just written on the board. "That's ten hours for the next five weeks. Not too difficult, right?"

He is being ignored, as usual, in morning homeroom, as Dirk slumps on his desk. He usually doesn't indulge such bad posture, but he is still queazy from the incident yesterday. Dave had suggested that he stay home, but he refused. Attendance isn't exceedingly important to him, since he technically didn't even need to be there, but he is already embarrassed enough after yesterday's incident. He still can't stop wondering how many students have caught word of it by now, him collapsing like a dweeb in a hospital room at the sight of an epileptic.

The bell rings, and he hears John's voice calling out to him. He approaches his desk, but he can tell by the look on his teacher's face that he looks pretty bad. "I have some alternate projects for you... They're not exactly community service, but I guess the board's ok with it since you have so many credits anyway. I talked to a lot of people who want you as a shadow, so-"

"I'm going back to the hospital," he states clearly, wincing inwardly at the look of surprise on John's face.

"But Dirk, last time-"

"You can't really stop me," he points out. John is at a loss for words as Dirk leaves the classroom.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"You sure about this, li'l bro?" Dave asks, always the distracted driver as he slams on the brakes. He blares the horn at the blue Jetta in front of them, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"I'll be fine, dude."

Dirk can't help the slight irritation at being babied, first by John, then by Dave. He's perfectly capable and has proved that to both of them a thousand times over, so why is he being treated as an invalid? Besides, he definitely has his hand sanitizer this time. Dave finds a space in a packed parking garage, then glances at his brother. "You want me to walk you in?"

He rolls down the window and lights up a cigarette, showing that he has no actual intention of making good on his offer - he just asked to antagonize Dirk. Dirk rolls his eyes and exits the car brusquely. He would've said no whether his bro meant it or not. He forces his strong legs not to wobble as he walks to the elevator to exit the parking garage. The weather is particularly nice out on the street, but the medical buildings surrounding him, towering over him, seem to be pressing out all the oxygen. The children's hospital is in sight, but it takes him a few minutes to get around its immense perimeter to the front door. He acquires a visitor's pass - Jake's room is on the 7th floor, and after yesterday he won't be forgetting that anytime soon.

Soon he finds himself packed in an elevator with a family and child, and a couple medical students. He towers over them all at his six foot stature, but he is the first one to exit. He pushes out through the crowd, slathering his hands with sanitizer once he is out on the floor. The elevator quickly shuttles away, and he walks awkwardly towards which room he thinks is Jake's. The lights are off, but the blankets are ruffled, and all the plants are the same from yesterday.

"Are you looking for Jake English?" asks a slightly wary voice. Dirk turns around to see a nurse, the same one from yesterday. Her face holds some recognition. "I thought you weren't coming back."

"Where is he?" Dirk snaps, not exactly in the mood to discuss what had happened.

She smirks. "How old are you?"

Dirk doesn't respond. He's used to being flirted with, but this borders on the obscene. He was a highschool student, and she had to have been at least 25. The sound of someone hobbling on crutches fills the hallway, and both turn to see Jake, accompanied by a man dressed as a trainer. His face brightens. "Strider!" he exclaims, hurrying along more quickly. Dirk is worried about his recklessness, but he seems determined to make it over to him as fast as he can. He's dressed in short sweat pants, a T shirt that hangs slightly on his gangly frame, and one athletic shoe on his good foot. The other is still covered with a cast.

"Yo, Jake," says Dirk in greeting. He sounds cool, as always, and is pleased with himself. He keeps his expression from changing when he is suddenly pressed up against, an arm wrapped awkwardly around his neck while still trying to hold onto the crutch.

"J-Jake, please don't... d-do that..." stutters Jake's companion.

"Oh cripes! Sorry, Doc..." Jake is back on his good foot, smiling up at Dirk and holding himself up on his crutches. "I'm moving rooms today, you know!" Before Dirk can even respond, he goes on talking. "Jumping Jesus, I forgot my manners! Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," replies Dirk, reluctant to discuss what had happened. "Are you being moved because you keep trying to escape?"

"Nope!" he says, oblivious to Dirk's slight. "It's because I'm getting better! Right, Doc?"

Dirk glances at the doctor in question behind Jake, who blushes at the sudden attention. He looks young, probably too young to be a doctor, and he nods without saying anything. The blond concludes that he must be terribly shy and decides not to give him too much attention. "We should probably g-get going..." he says quietly. Jake's eyes flash back and forth between the so-called doctor and Dirk.

"Can my friend come?" asks Jake, and he can't help a wry smirk. He has barely spent an hour with this kid, and they are already friends apparently.

"S-sure," responded the doctor with a hesitant smile. Jake grins crookedly, and Dirk can still feel the nurse loitering somewhere behind him. He decides not to give her much thought. The doctor awkwardly pushes his way in front of Dirk, and Jake starts to follow him without a hitch. Dirk walks alongside Jake, and they are trailing behind him a few feet.

"Who is he?" asks Dirk casually, watching and wondering if it is difficult for Jake on the crutches.

"He's called Nitram," he replies, sounding somewhat strained. "He works with me in physical therapy."

Dirk nods once in understanding, and they walk along in silence, through an immense hallway and then into an elevator. Every time Jake lags behind slightly, he picks up his space as much as possible, and Dirk is able to hear his soft breath near his ear. He admires him a little, to be strong enough with only the use of one arm and one leg to walk on his own. He should've been in a wheelchair.

By now, they are in a different wing of the hospital, one that seems more of a residence. Dirk takes note of the new floor - 11. Once off the elevator, there is only a small rectangular lobby, a few hallways branching off, and a locked door with a window in it. Through the window Dirk can see another hallway, sideways to the lobby. Nitram presses down on a doorbell, and the three of them wait until a young man in scrubs answers it.

"Jake English?" he asks, sounding distracted.

"Yes, sir," he responds happily.

"Who are you?" he asks, turning to Nitram and Dirk.

"I'm helping him move rooms, I'm his therapist," responds Nitram timidly, "and he was visiting from the other wing."

Dirk presents his visitor's pass, and the man examines it for half a second before shoving it back. "Our visiting hours are from five to seven," he says, annoyed. Dirk scowls. He isn't about to stand for being snubbed, but Jake interrupts his resentful thoughts.

"It's almost five," he pipes up, staring up at the nurse pleadingly. "Can't he just stay until then? He's also helping me move..." It becomes clear that Jake is about to make up any excuse in the book so Dirk can stay, and he can't help but feel slightly embarrassed. He hasn't known Jake for even a day, so he can't understand why he cares so much.

The nurse narrows his eyes at Jake, and for the first time, his face turns serious. Serious like a person who wants something. "Is he family?" asks the nurse doubtfully. Of course not, they look like complete opposites.

Dirk and Nitram both focus on Jake, who smiles at the floor slightly, then looks back up, grinning. "He's my boyfriend," he replies. Nitram says nothing, and Dirk stifles utter shock. He has gone from stranger to friend to boyfriend all in the last twenty-four hours, so he's not exactly sure what to think. The nurse seems somewhat embarrassed and unable to argue anymore and steps aside to let them in.

"Next time, come when you're supposed to," he says, leading them down the hallway. They take a right after Dirk reads the sign, designating the right wing for boys and the left wing for girls. The hallway led into a small living area and a reception desk. There are a few patients who are injured badly enough to keep them in the hospital, although they are able to move about. Dirk doesn't understand why they don't go home. They are led into a spacious room which is much more like a bedroom than a hospital room. There are already things stacked neatly on shelves, belongings that Dirk assumes are Jake's. It's only in that moment does he realize they are alone.

"Sorry about that back there," he says, lowering himself onto the bed with discomfort. Dirk stares at him, trying to analyze his thoughts, what is running through his head. There are no giveaways, just a poker face crooked grin. It seems strange for someone like him to have such a facade, but Dirk is pretty sure that this is one anyway. He feels slightly fascinated, if not uncomfortable, as Jake plays his latest stunt off like a practical joke, but Dirk Strider is always up for a challenge, no question about it. Isn't that what had landed him in this hospital in the first place? It was a desire to prove himself.

"Don't sweat it," responds Dirk. There is a plethora of questions he's dying to ask, but he is determined to make Jake, along with everyone else, think that he is impassive. "Where are your plants?"

"Oh, I left them in my old room," he says. Jake smirks. "You ask a lot of questions, don't you?"

Dirk shifts, slightly irritated by this observation. "No, I don't consider myself to be very inquisitive at all," he responds cuttingly.

He expects a sharp retort to go with the slight twist of Jake's lips, but then he just laughs. It puts Dirk at ease if only for a moment, because that laugh is so beautiful and clear and resonate, like music. "You're wonderfully clever, Strider. I'm a lucky devil you came to visit me. I thought after yesterday, you'd never set foot back in this place honestly."

Dirk searches his eyes silently, that clear green with flecks of gold. They are unreadable and unnatural, beautiful beyond anything he's ever seen. He wonders what secrets he hides behind that beautiful face. Jake is staring right back at him, smiling, full, light pink lips that popped against his tanned skin. For the first time, Dirk fears Jake may be too much for him.

"So, d'you mind if I ask you some questions now?" Jake asks innocently.

"Shoot," Dirk responds, straddling a desk chair a few feet away.

"Where are you from?"

"Here, Houston," he answers. "Can't you tell by the accent?"

Jake shrugs, smiling a bit shyly. "I'm not really savvy with the regional vernaculars and whatnot."

Dirk nods and discreetly checks the clock. The time is 5:15, and the sound of patients conversing with family members could be heard through the walls and the open door of Jake's room. "Is anyone else coming to visit you?" he asks Jake, changing the subject. He has forgotten momentarily that he isn't asking him anything else.

He lowers his eyes and shakes his head. "I doubt it. I don't have much family."

"You can't live alone," Dirk states matter-of-factly, and Jake nods in agreement.

"Yes, I live with my older sister. Jade."

Jade Harley. Dirk has never met her but has heard her name several times before, because she is John's cousin and Dave's friend. He isn't sure where she lives because every time Dave and John talk about her, she seems to be living somewhere new. Dirk always assumed that she moved a lot, for work or whatever reason. "Why isn't she here?"

"She's..." he begins, then stops. "She's in the hospital too. But a different one." Dirk sees something on his face now, besides just that cocky grin, concern and pain that seem to overwhelm him so much that Dirk wishes he wouldn't have brought that up. He moves over to the bed and sits down next to him, something that Jake doesn't seem to mind at all. In fact, he seems happy, more comfortable with someone close to him. Before Dirk can apologize, Jake speaks again. "You are here for a school thing, right? Isn't it supposed to last five weeks?"

"Yes," Dirk responds, figuring that he knows so much about it because of John.

"You know I'm being discharged two weeks from now."

They stare at eachother, both with mutual confusion. The only reason Dirk can think why John would do that is because he was trying to give him an easy way out. It aggravates him all over again. Jake stares at him, seeming surprised, and that's when he realizes he's let his face show his anger. "Strider, are you ok?" Jake asks and reaches out, touching his arm. Dirk shivers at his touch, unable to control himself. It's like electricity.

"I'm fine," he mutters, trying to push the thoughts from his mind. Minutes pass before Jake breaks the silence.

"Do you want to go watch telly?" he offers, and Dirk just nods, his mouth dry.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Dirk walks through the hospital in silence, his head already spinning. There is so much to process only spending just a few hours with Jake, and Dirk couldn't lie to himself about all the things he was dying to know, as hard as he tried. They didn't talk much for the last hour of the visit, but Dirk is beginning to feel like he's playing a game. A game in which the objective is to guess each other's secrets, try to get the most out of the other by asking the least. And Dirk's losing.

He revisits the thought that Jake may be too much for him, but there's no way he'll ever give up. No one has ever really been able to intrigue him in the same way, and when he thinks about Jake, he is forced to admit that his thoughts take a turn for the romantic. The mystery makes it all the more enticing. Dirk decides to leave the hospital through the way he came and finds himself back on floor seven, headed to the elevator he had come up on. That same nurse catches his eye, and he gives her a cold stare. She smirks at him, undoing the top button on her blouse. Then she dumps Jake's flowers in the garbage.


	3. Obsessed

Dirk slouches over his desk, his head aching. He hasn't seen Jake in over twenty four hours, and as much as he hates to admit it, it's driving him crazy. He has seen him every day for the past week, and the hospital visits are less disturbing in the new wing. As for the relationship between them, things have barely progressed, much to Dirk's frustration. The visits have developed a pattern - an hour of playing cat and mouse and then the rest of the time spent watching TV, playing a card game, or watching Jake work on a jigsaw puzzle (puzzles were too easy for Dirk and Jake had quickly barred him from helping).

The more time he spends with Jake, the more and more he finds himself thinking about him. Wanting to know everything about him, desiring him more than anything. At the knock on his door, he turns to see Dave, leaning on his door frame casually. "Dinner time," he announces. Dirk turns back to his laptop and begins to type furiously.

"I'm doin' homework. Can you bring it in?" he mumbles.

"John's comin' over," answers Dave casually. Dirk can hear in the undertones of his voice he wants him to be there.

Dirk reluctantly stands up and follows his older brother out of the room. The only reason is to talk to John, inquire about Jake's hospital stay. The project consists of 50 hours of community service, and there was no way to complete it when he could only spend fourteen hours with Jake at the most in the next week. Then he would be released. Dirk doesn't want to think about it. It's not about the school project - it's about cutting off ties. He can't dream of a world without him, after a mere week. His feelings are maddening. Already he is head over heels in love with a boy he barely knows, and it screams illogical, but he has already decided he wants to marry him.

He sits down at the table. They don't have a dining room, but it never seems to bother John. He comes over for dinner all the time. Dave and John have been friends since middle school, but Dirk has always expected something else, nothing that neither of them would ever allude to, of course. Dave made spaghetti, since that and steak were basically the only things he could actually cook by himself, and the three are seated around the table as soon as John arrives. Dirk stays quiet while they talk amongst themselves, never missing a beat.

"I still don't get why Howie Mandel pisses in that kid's AJ," he mumbles, and Dirk knows this trick. It's just to get John to make that exasperated face.

"Are you stupid?" he nearly shouts in response. "It was a prank to get back at young Fred Savage's bully!"

"_Young Fred Savage?_ You gotta be kidding me..."

"Daaave! Do we need to watch the movie again?"

"Sure, I could use a nap..."

They're just arguing about that stupid movie again. Dirk spears a meatball, his appetite suddenly gone. He's getting a bit tired of being the third wheel, either that, or he just misses Jake. "John," Dirk begins loudly and rudely, and he looks up at him. He's different when he's not teaching, a lot more relaxed. "You must've known about Jake's discharge, right?"

Dave raises his blond eyebrows above his sunglasses, and John turns slightly pink, shifting. "Busted," Dirk mutters under his breath indignantly, chewing a forkful of noodles.

"It was unexpected!" he shot back defensively.

"No, the probability of you coddling me was actually off the charts. It would be an insult to my intelligence for you to assume that I wouldn't have expected this."

"...I meant the discharge..."

Dirk's eyes are trained on his food, but he can hear the tension. Dave breaks the silence with, "Who wants dessert?" and that's enough for Dirk to stand and walk straight out the door. Once outside, he jumps in his car and slams the door, jamming the key in the ignition. He's not sure where he's going, but all he wants to do is get away from them. He wishes he could drive to the hospital, but he wouldn't make it in time for the visiting hours. If only he had gone that day, but he was avoiding Jake like an asshole. That accomplished a whole lot of nothing.

He directs his frustrations onto John as he drives down the road. He's not a child and he sure as hell doesn't need to be treated like one. John has been looking for ways to give him an easy way out of this project from the get go, and whether he meant well or not, he was just doing more harm. And now he's attached to his project - no, not project - to _Jake_. He parks at a fast food place and rests his head on the steering wheel. He needs to clear his head.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

When Dirk returns home, it's late. John and Dave are on the couch, but only one of them is awake. Dave looks up when Dirk enters, his shades off and the glow from the television dancing on his face. "What's going on?" he asks casually, as if Dirk hasn't just disappeared for the last six hours. He sits down on the beat up arm chair in the corner of the room and looks at his brother.

"John gave me an assignment I can't finish," he responded, relaxing into the plush material of the furniture. It feels good against his ridiculously tense muscles.

"Oh," replies Dave, his eyes drifting to the smaller form asleep on his shoulder. "Your grades are all right anyway."

"You don't get it, man," Dirk responds quietly, shaking his head. But Dave does get it, and he knows it. John has no doubt filled him in on everything while Dirk was gone. "I'm going to bed."

"Night, bro," he responds impassively, turning his gaze back to the television set.

Dirk hesitates, a that's it? sort of feeling hanging over his head. He is going to say something, going to explode with anger - he feels the words on his lips. But all he says is, "Night." He gets up and returns to his room, closing the door softly. At least Cal is on his bed, waiting to cuddle up with him and go to sleep. He flops down on his bed, scoops up his puppet and falls asleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Dirk leaves for the hospital early the next day. It's the weekend, which means that he is allowed to visit Jake twice, one time at noon and later again at five. Once he arrives and gets his visitor's pass, he gets on the elevator. The trip up to the floor makes him a little queazy, mainly because he's nervous. His days with Jake may very well be numbered, and he's determined to find out what he wants to know. He's permitted into the wing with the other visitors, and quickly spots Jake. He is sitting at a table, drawing. Dirk sneaks up on him to eye his sketch of a sunflower, done apparently from memory.

"Nice," he remarks softly, giving a nod of approval as Jake jumps. He's pleased to see that his arm has healed. "Didn't really expect flowers to be your thing."

"I was just bored," he responds quickly. "Jiminy cricket! You scared the living heck out of me, Strider."

"My bad." Dirk pulls up a chair beside him, furtively admiring his startled expression. "You got another piece of paper?" Jake obliges him silently. "I'll show you what I like to draw. It's a lot cooler than flowers."

Jake smacks him in the arm at this, but Dirk catches his smirk and the little giggle. He can't help but smile back. He begins to scrawl over the paper with a pencil he grabbed surreptitiously from Jake. He doesn't even seem to notice as he stares over Dirk's shoulder, commentating on his illustrations.

"What's that doodad there?" he asks loudly. "A cat?"

"Bear," Dirk responds. "And since when does a cat qualify as a doodad?"

"Pipe down! It doesn't matter."

Dirk is suddenly aware of the presence of Jake's chin, flat against his shoulder, and an arm wrapped casually around his neck in sort of a headlock. His touch fills him with a dizzy sort of warmth, but it's a welcome feeling. His breath is so close to his ear that it makes him shiver. He continues to draw ambitiously, encouraged by Jake as an audience. He wants to make him squeal with discomfort. Driven by this notion, he smirks slightly as his pencil draws an obscene curve.

"Oh my stars!" Jake shouts in his ear, laughing in outright astonishment. "Stop drawing that!"

"Shit's not safe for work," Dirk replies, adding some shading before Jake has the chance to push the pencil out of his hand. They scramble for it, and the blond lets up in the end, letting him think he's won it out from him.

After a few adjustments, he has turned Dirk's ironic Muppet rape scene into a friendly game of leap frog, but he's laughing so hard that he's crying. He tries to choke it back until the bald guy nurse from the first day shoots them a deprecating look. That only makes Jake laugh more, and Dirk can't stifle a chuckle.

After the laughter has died down, Jake says, "I have some colored pencils in my room..." Dirk follows him, and they close the door almost all the way, since the patients aren't allowed to have their doors completely closed. Jake sits at his desk, and Dirk prostrates himself on the floor. Usually he wouldn't be one to lie on the floor, but it's Jake's room, in a sterile ward. And besides, he very well couldn't ask Jake to get down on the floor in his state, but the brunet offers despite that. Dirk, of course, declines. They spend the next several minutes in comfortable silence, and Dirk presents him with the picture he's drawn of Li'l Cal.

Jake beams. "That's so cute!" he exclaims.

"He's my puppet," Dirk says, and his face lights up in interest.

"Oh! You mean like on of those ventrilo-thingamajigs!"

Dirk sits down on his bed, leaning back against his monster patterned blankets, imported from his home. "Yeah, my bro's scared shitless of him."

"You have a brother?" asks Jake, abandoning his drawing of a pumpkin and hobbling over to join him on the bed.

Dirk nods, his mind set into orbit. Jake had just asked him an honest personal question, maybe for the first time since he'd started visiting him. He feels that his interest is suddenly requited, so he decides to open up slightly, test the waters. "Dave. He's twenty-five."

Jake laughs aloud. "I've never met a fully grown man who's afraid of a puppet. Come to think of it, Jade talks about him. I'd like to meet him."

"Yeah, some day," Dirk ventures. He's pressing Jake to promise him something, a little glimmer of hope that their relationship could go past this. "Maybe you could visit us after you get out."

There's something dreamy in those clear green eyes. "That sounds lovely..."

Dirk lets his eyes drift to his contrasting pink lips, his gaze lingering obviously on them before settling once again on Jake's eyes. He can see his shallow breathing at this proximity, and he strains to hear his heart, just to see if it is beating as quickly as his is. He wants to kiss him so badly, but Jake suddenly grabs him by the back of his shoulders turning him around. Dirk complies, curious, and he feels Jake pressing his palms into his back. "You're so tense," he says, surprised but more quiet than usual.

It feels like heaven, but Dirk can't exactly relax because this is _Jake _touching him intimately, and there's a persistent feeling, tensing his body. His touch intensifies slightly, sighing behind him as he works his arms. "Does it feel nice?" he whispers in his ear. Dirk whirls around, deftly grabbing Jake by the wrists and pinning him down to the bed. He stares at him fiercely, and Jake cocks an eyebrow, just the hint of a smirk on his lips. It's another challenge, and Dirk realizes that this competition is far from over. He decides that he is going to get what he wants out of Jake then and there.

"Do you do this to everyone?" he asks bluntly.

Jake smirks. "What, give a massage?" Dirk continues to stare until Jake responds seriously. "No. I can't say so."

"Then why me?" the blond presses, squeezing a little tighter on his wrists. It's finally Jake's turn to be uncomfortable.

He frowns. "I..." His face is going pink. "I didn't mean to do anything that upset you."

"Why would your shameless flirting upset me?" asks Dirk, playing it off as casually as he can.

"Flirting?" His blush intensifies by fifty. "Y-you've got the wrong idea!"

Dirk knows he doesn't have the wrong idea, but he releases Jake all the same. He sits up, and they stare at each other for a moment. "I hope this doesn't make things weird between us, bro," says Dirk sarcastically, but Jake smiles, either not detecting it or playing along. Dirk isn't sure.

"No harm done!" That smile is so gentle and sweet that Dirk wants to take advantage of him. He grabs him by the hair and meshes their lips together, kissing him harshly as Jake pretends to resist. The smaller boy pulls away suddenly, growling as he wipes the blond's spit off his mouth. Dirk just nods to signify his triumph. There's a hasty knocking at the door.

"Visit's up, loverboy," says the bald nurse brusquely before walking away.

Jake is still just staring at him in disbelief, fingers on his reddened, puffy lips, and Dirk turns to go. He figures that Jake is pissed, but he's surprised by his voice. "See you at five?"

He can't hide his smile as he leaves wordlessly. Jake English is going to regret challenging Dirk Strider.

**an: hey guys! so i wanted to thank you all for reading, especially my anons and subscribers who i've never met. anyway this is just a quick announcement to say that _valiant_ will most likely be updating on sundays now as well as wednesdays. check out my profile for further notice - i list my update times there. see you on sunday (hopefully) and have a fantastic day. **


	4. Valiant

"Oh joy," the bald nurse mutters as he steps aside to let Dirk in. He clearly has it out for him, not that he cares. There are so many reasons why this could be, and Dirk doesn't give enough of a damn to stop and think about them. He steps into the hall and walks to the wing, the irritated nurse on his heels. "He's asleep," he snaps, and Dirk doesn't acknowledge him. "Your boyfriend."

"Yeah, I'm not deaf," he mutters nonchalantly.

"The patients aren't permitted to sleep during the day," he prattles on sternly.

Dirk doesn't understand why the hell not, and why no one's allowed any privacy around here. They are patients, not convicts, for God's sake. He eagerly breaks away from the annoying nurse and pushes the door open to Jake's room. Sure enough, he's asleep. He's outside of the covers, curled up on top of his bed, shivering. Dirk doesn't expect such a timid position from him - he'd rather envisioned him sleeping limbs in all directions and drooling with his goofy, carefree attitude.

He steps closer and sees the tears streaming down his face. He frowns, bending over and examining his leg. He's no longer wearing the casts, but Dirk had known this would happen eventually. Tomorrow Jake was being discharged. It has been a little over a week since Dirk kissed him. Since then, Jake has been almost bipolar in his attitude towards him - extremely clingy at times and strangely standoffish at others. At first, the blond didn't know what to make of it, then decided that Jake was still playing around, trying to stay infuriatingly aloof. It didn't matter. Ever since that day, Dirk had the upperhand, and he still did.

He takes the chance while Jake is sleeping to sit down next to him in bed, massaging the tender muscles in his leg. He is as gentle as possible, since the limb still feels a little weak, probably from not using it, but he is pleased that it healed. His arm has been out of the cast for a while now, a few days after moving to the new wing, and the bruises on his face are barely visible. He slowly begins to run his hands along Jake's legs. They are bare because of his loose shorts, and smooth. They're firm but give a little when Dirk digs his fingers gently into his flesh. He leans back and presses against the line of his body, hand stopping at his hip and then reaching behind Jake. He knew his ass would be perfect.

Jake gives a soft moan in his sleep, a sniffle, but he's no longer crying. He opens his eyes and starts slightly before he sees Dirk, then relaxes, wiping the tears off his face. "Are you ok?" Dirk asks him quietly, and he nods.

"My sister called last night," he says softly, his voice hoarse and rough. Dirk wonders how long he'd stayed up crying.

"Is there something wrong?" he asks, and Jake just averts his eyes.

"Um..." he mumbles. "I don't think she's getting out of the hospital for a while."

"She's sick?"

"No... but she cries a lot now. And she thinks I'm dead." His voice cracks slightly, so Dirk wraps an arm around him. "Every time I talk to her, she doesn't believe it's me. The doctors say it's post traumatic stress. She almost got hit by a car, you know."

"But you did instead," states Dirk, and Jake just nods.

Dirk feels like he suddenly knows everything, but like they were things he has known all along. He can't really blame him for being secretive with all that he's been through, but Dirk has such strong feelings for him that he can't help being hurt. He would've told Jake anything he wanted to know honestly, but obviously, he doesn't feel that way about him. They had only met a few weeks ago, after all.

"You are valiant, Jake," Dirk tells him, and he smiles slightly in response. The blond leans forward and kisses his forehead, wipes the tears remaining on his cheeks.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Dirk gets up from the couch where he was sitting, waiting impatiently to go pick up Jake from the hospital. It's the day of his discharge, and he can't wait to go pick him up, take him everywhere he's ever wanted to go. It's also the day he's planning on professing his love for him. There's a knock on the door at the last minute, and he goes to answer it. John is standing there sheepishly, looking up at his student with a strange kind of timidity. "Dave's not here," says Dirk, but he lets him in anyway. "He says he's going to the store, but I dunno when he'll be back."

"Actually I came to talk to you," he answers. "Can we sit down?"

Dirk agrees and leads John into the living room, where they both take opposite sides of the couch. "I have to go pick Jake up."

"You know, I can do that. He's staying with Jane and my dad."

"I kind of wanted to bring him back here for today, if that's all right..."

John just stares at him, blinking, his blue eyes magnified by his glasses. Dirk doesn't really expect him to understand what's been going on between him and Jake - the only one who really has any insight at all to the situation is Dave, and even he barely knows anything. Dirk doesn't really have a plan for telling them, for explaining himself. He doesn't even have a plan to explain things to Jake.

"Really?" asks John, not even trying to hide his surprise. "I knew you two were friends, but-"

"I'm in love with him," Dirk blurts. John's mouth hangs open a little, his face flushes slightly, and Dirk doesn't even know why he just told him that. He is usually more subtle - it was more of Dave's bag to be so awkwardly straightforward.

"Ok..." He seems hesitant, like he thinks he's going to lose his job or something. He obviously doesn't have a planned reaction for this.

"You can fail me," Dirk says negligently. "I can't finish the project anyway, so it's kinda your fault, just saying."

"You've been exempt from it since the beginning," John answers. "You didn't need it anyway."

Dirk just shrugs, because a grade is of the least importance. The only thing he really cares about now is Jake, although he does owe John a thank you. Without him, they never would've met. Maybe a week ago, or less, he would've been indignant at being babied. Now he just doesn't care. At that moment, the door opens, and Dirk can hear Dave dropping grocery bags on the floor, groaning. "Egbert?" he calls. "You breakin' and entering?"

"I was just talking to Dirk," he answers as Dave appears in the doorway. He's unable to imitate his jovial mood and still sounds a little shocked.

"What's going on?" asks Dave, leaning on the wall. He's been in the dark long enough, but Dirk doesn't want to explain it.

"John can tell you," Dirk says, getting up. "I gotta go. See ya." He leaves the room, casual on the outside and a nervous wreck inside.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

By the time Dirk has arrived at the hospital, he has broken down to a rehearsal. He has seen people on TV do this, but he sort of always thought of it as a gross exaggeration. Now reduced to practicing it himself, he realizes that most TV is at least based on life. He clears his throat in a nervous habit continuously on his way up to the floor. The bald nurse isn't there that day, but he barely needs to be let in because Jake is standing right in the threshold of the lobby, holding his things. He's grinning, and he embraces Dirk the second he sees him. The feeling of Jake's arms around his waist is amazing, his head pressed into his chest fills him with a tingling sensation.

"I'm so glad you're here!" he says cheerfully, but Dirk speculates whether it's because of him or because he wants to get out of the hospital so badly.

"Are you ready?" Dirk asks, smiling slightly as Jake nods eagerly. He's just too cute. "You sure? I know you love it here. Wanna stay for a couple more days?"

"Dirrrk," he growls, pushing him slightly, but Dirk keeps his grip firmly on Jake's shoulders. He loves that voice, can't wait to hear it somewhere else.

He takes advantage of his unsuspectingness, leans down and presses a sloppy kiss to Jake's lips. He flushes a bright shade of red and glances around, but no one seems to have noticed. Dirk leads Jake out of the hospital, into the elevator, all in silence. They are alone, so Dirk seizes the opportunity, pinning Jake roughly to the wall and attacking him. He lets out a squeal before Dirk covers his lips with his own, kissing him fiercely and pushing their bodies together.

Jake manages to shove him off, face flushed beautifully. "What the devil are you doing?"

"Maybe I just wanted a kiss," he responds a bit defensively, feeling slightly embarrassed. He doesn't cope well with rejection.

"Yeah, but," he sputters as the elevator hits the floor. Then he just walks out without elaborating.

Dirk catches up to him. "Come on, we can only talk on the elevator or something?"

"Can't this wait, Dirk?" he hisses, shirking at the gaze of passerby.

Dirk shrugs but secretly feels jilted. He walks Jake out to the car, lets him in, and he smiles, oblivious. "Is this your car? It's nice!" Dirk stays silent and gets in on the other side, wondering how this beat up piece of crap can be considered nice, but the more infuriating thing is that he's acting like nothing even happened. He stares over at Dirk expectantly when he doesn't start to drive. "Are we going?"

He doesn't answer. He gracefully transfers his body from one side of the car to the other, so that he's straddling Jake. He sinks his teeth into his neck roughly, making him yelp as he begins pulling his clothes away from his body. "Stop!" he cries, but Dirk presses his chest against his face to muffle his screams. He has no intention of forcing him; he's just angry. He wants to scare him. It isn't until he feels his fingers digging into his T shirt that he pulls away.

Jake is crying slightly, clearly frightened. "You think I'd hurt you?" Dirk questions, watching carefully as Jake considers before shaking his head. Dirk returns to his seat and starts to drive as Jake slowly starts to regain his demeanor.

"Where are we going?" he asks quietly, and Dirk just glances over at him.

"Wherever you want, baby," he answers.

Just then he notices that Jake is pressed up against the window, and he points at a cheap diner, then serves Dirk with the most pitiful puppy dog eyes he's ever seen. And after what he's just done, how could he even say no? He fights the urge to roll his eyes and puts his turn signal on.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"You know I would've taken you anywhere you wanted to eat," Dirk comments as he watches Jake wolf down a cheap hamburger.

He just smiles in response. "You have ketchup on your face," he comments with just a hint of a giggle.

Before Dirk can wipe it off, Jake has reached forward and done it for him, acquiring the red splotch on his thumb and licking it off. He tries not to blush watching this, plus he's already slightly embarrassed for being spotted with sauce on his chin. Jake just goes back to his meal with that crooked smile, slightly cockier than he was before. Dirk's heart gives a nervous surge. "Now's a good time," he says out loud.

"For what?" asks Jake, his mouth full of food. Dirk can't hold back a smirk. If they make it through everything, this is the way he always wants to remember Jake. Goofy and adorable.

"To tell you I love you."

Jake chokes slightly, and Dirk smiles, a bit sad. He's managed to surprise him, which was what he wanted. Well, what he really wants is the answer of choice, but he doubts that will happen. Until Jake suddenly gets up and leans over the table, knocking over a milkshake in the process. The whole restaurant is staring, and he doesn't even care. He grabs Dirk's face in his hands a bit roughly, kissing him passionately.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

They arrive home to an empty apartment. Jake is keen to go running about and investigating once he gets an ok from Dirk, and he permits him, as long as he doesn't go in Dave's room. Dirk had received a text that Dave was at John's house about an hour earlier, but he has a feeling it was on purpose. For whatever reason, he wants him to be alone with Jake, either to give them space, or because it's too awkward for him. Dirk rolls his eyes, trying not to expect the latter, but this is Dave we're talking about. He sighs and stands in the kitchen, until he hears his name being called.

It's Jake calling him, from his bedroom, so he follows the sound until he makes it to the doorway and sees him sitting on his bed, cradling his puppet gently. "That's Li'l Cal," Dirk tells him, sitting down at his side and lifting him out of Jake's grip. He's easily sidetracked however, because he darts over to examine Dirk's mixing gear.

"What's this?" he asks loudly, staring at it like he's not from this century.

"My turntables," Dirk answers, a bit distractedly. "Come back over here..."

The second Jake sits back down, Dirk threads his fingers through his hair and pulls him into his arms, kissing him slowly. He can't help but smile because this is what he has wanted since he met Jake. He pushes him back on his bed, and as Jake begins to moan softly, he ends the kiss and stares at him.

"I love you," he sighs, leaning onto Dirk's chest. The blond just smiles, pulling Jake flush against him. Dirk always wins, but the prize is never this good.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**an: yep that's it. thank you all so much for reading, i really hope you enjoyed it. your kind words are all so encouraging. if you liked this, i've released another dirk/jake, so check out my profile if you're interested. it will be very much appreciated. less than three, guys.**


End file.
